


I'll Heal You

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: When Michael brings Misty back from hell, she and Cordelia reconnect.





	I'll Heal You

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched episode five of apocalypse yet, I warn you that there are spoilers in this... also there will be a part two with smut... possibly?

As Misty felt true air fill her lungs for the first time in over almost a decade, she could hear Cordelia's voice: "My dearest, Misty."

Her eyes fluttered open, as she clung to the other woman for dear life. She looked around in amazement and horror, and then back to Cordelia as she felt the perfect pair of hands on her cheeks.

"A-am I...?" she stammered as she touched Cordelia, wanting to make sure it was real—that Cordelia was real.

"Yes." Cordelia nodded with tears streams down her cheeks. You're safe. Can you stand?"

"Y-yes," Misty said softly before getting up with the help of the older witch.

Everything was fuzzy as Misty felt her long gone lifeform trying to come back into its own again. She smiled as she hugged each one of her sister witches, but before she could hug Cordelia again, she saw blood dripping from the woman's nose, and her chest tightened with worry. She grabbed her hand, and caught her just as she fainted, seconds away from hitting the floor.

Everyone started to clear the room as Misty and Myrtle got Cordelia onto the sofa.

"I-I think I know what'll help. Where's the kitchen?" Misty asked.

"I'll show you," Zoe said.

Misty followed and searched through the cupboards until she found a box of tea, which she quickly brewed up. It wasn't her homemade tea or anything special, but it was something she knew she could do to maybe make her estranged lover feel better once she had woken.

Just as Misty made her way back into the room where Cordelia was, she saw the woman waking up. She smiled sadly at her as she walked closer. "I know it ain't no Louisiana mud, but it's somethin'." She said softly as she handed it over and sat down next to Cordelia.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked softly.

"Lipton."

After talking with Myrtle for ten minutes about Michael, the redhead gave the two the room to themselves. Cordelia set the teacup and its platter to the side before sitting up further.

Misty moved closer, taking Cordelia's hands in her own. "So... ya The Supreme, huh?" she asked softly, smiling. "I knew ya could be..."

Cordelia smiled sadly as she nodded. "Yes... but not for long."

"Don't say that, Dee," Misty said sternly. "He ain't the next Supreme, and ya know it!"

The Supreme's eyes dropped down to their hands as she laced their fingers together. "Let's not... let's not talk about that, okay? I just got you back, and I-I don't want to think about losing you again..." she said, her voice starting to shake with fear.

One of Misty's hands moved up to the older woman's cheek, gently cupping it and caressing it. She smiled sadly when she saw Cordelia's eyes close and she leaned into the touch. "Okay..." she whispered softly before leaning forward to press a small, gently, hesitant kiss to Cordelia's lips.

She smiled when Cordelia leaned in further as her arms wrapped around her lover's waist, gently pulling her closer.

Misty pulled back softly, smiling widely. "I was nervous ya wouldn't kiss me back."

"Why?" the older witch asked as her eyes slowly opened.

"I-I was scared... that maybe ya met someone new." She admitted softly.

Cordelia's hands caressed the other witch's sides, pulling her closer. "No... I-I couldn't. Misty, I never got to tell you that I loved you, and I regret that so much... i-it's one of my greatest regrets after making you perform The Seven Wonders." She explained.

"You didn't make me do anythin'. I was a willin' participant in it, okay? And you did tell me... it was the last thing I heard before everything went dark. I heard ya talking to me, I-I just couldn't get back... I tried, I really did, but I just couldn'... I wasn' strong 'nough." Misty said softly.

"You heard me?" Cordelia asked, eyes wide as she stared into Misty's ocean-like hues.

"Mhm..." the Swamp hummed as she nodded softly. She glanced down softly as she bit her lip before looking back up. "Please tell me ya ain't staying here overnight."

"Oh, God no," Cordelia said with a shake of her head.

"'Kay... good."

"Why?"

"I-I kinda wanna get outta here... I got bad vibes, a-and I'm startin' to feel really unwelcomed by the energy here. Can we leave?" Misty asked hesitantly.

She watched as Cordelia thought for a moment. "We can't leave just yet. We're supposed to have dinner here, but after that, we will, okay? I promise, Mist."

"Okay..." Misty sighed.

"It'll be worth the wait, I promise."

Misty nodded again before leaning forward to rest her head on Cordelia's shoulder. "Can ya... hold me, like the old days?"

"You don't have to ask, beautiful," Cordelia said softly as she pulled Misty close, allowing her to lay on top of her.

Misty smiled at the old pet name, the one that was her most favorite. "Thank ya, darlin'... I'm glad ya still find me beautiful after all this time."

"You haven't changed, but even if you did, I would still find you completely and utterly gorgeous, Misty." The Supreme explained as she started running her fingers through blonde curls.

Misty smiled even more than before as she let her eyes fall closed.

"Are you tired?" Cordelia asked in a soft tone.

"Surprisin'ly, yeah." She said softly.

"Rest up, dinner will be in a few hours."

"I love ya, Dee."

"I love you too, Mist." The older witch said before placing a kiss atop her lover's head. 


End file.
